


To Me, Your Perfection

by SpicyCheesecakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheesecakes/pseuds/SpicyCheesecakes
Summary: John never realized, that Dave's laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the world. He would do anything to keep hearing it, even if that meant confessing and maybe even losing him.





	To Me, Your Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 3 hours while having a mental breakdown (and rushed the ending), its also my first Homestuck Fanfic.  
> So i hope you enjoy. Ill happily take constructive Criticism!

Johns room was dark, aside from the blaring brightness of the T.V in front of the two boys. Dave had insisted on sitting on the floor, where he currently had two blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon. While john was laying on his stomach at the end of the bed. He had a clear view of the other boys head from this angle, his platinum blonde hair was messy but it matched him perfectly. John wanted to reach out and run his hands through it. He smacked his face down on his bed and groaned, he didn't understand why he was suddenly having these thoughts about his bro.

Dave looked back at him "What? Your the one who wanted to watch this movie, did you suddenly realize how cheesy your old ass movies are?" he had a smirk on his face.

John had looked up to peak at Dave while he talked, he didn't want to seem rude, and immediately regretted it. Dave's smile could kill a man, and it only fueled his thoughts. He nodded his head, pretending that everything was okay so Dave might spare him his dignity. But instead he felt the bed dip next to him.

"My movies aren't cheesy. You just lack the ability to see fine art." John mumbles flatly into the bed, he risked looking up to see that Dave had turned around and was resting his arms on the bed. His head laying on top of them and to top it all off, he was looking right at John. "I have a feeling that might not be whats up." Dave says in quiet voice, his shades glowing with the pictures from the movie. Why did Dave always have to know when he was lying? Did he have psychic abilities that he just didn't know about? John sighs dramatically and proceeds to put his head on his arms as well to look at Dave. 

"Its just...I've been having weird thoughts and i don't know why?" He says as vaguely as possible as to not make him suspicious. 

"What kind of weird thoughts? You got to be more specific bro." Dave prods, scooting just a little closer to John as if he's got juicy gossip to tell. If only he knew. John turned away and looked in the opposite direction, he couldn't look at him without feeling his heart flutter, even when faced with a dilemma like such. He wanted to ask Dave why he was having these thoughts and feelings, he didn't understand what was going on. And he figured Dave MIGHT. But something stopped him every time. He was worried that Dave might think he was weird and ditch him for a cooler friend. A friend that didn't have feelings for him.

"John?" Dave gently grabbed John's arm and shook a little. He was starting to worry about his friend, he normally doesn't space out this long. John looked back at his friend, decided he couldn't keep this a secret anymore. He sits up on the bed, it creaking underneath the sudden weight change, and he sits on the edge of the bed. Dave drags himself onto his feet and does the same, wanting to be there for his friend. 

"Dave you have to promise me that, no matter what, we'll always be best bros." John seriously looks over at Dave, who now looks concerned. "Of course we'll always stay best bros, what kind of question is that?" Dave scoffs a little and pats Johns shoulder gently. The concern on his face goes away and a little laugh escapes his lips. Suddenly, john cant handle it anymore. He gently grabs the sides of Dave's face, and kisses him even more gently. Worry fills the pit of his stomach, but he continues with determination.

Dave is...surprised to say the least. Maybe even the tiniest bit caught off guard. But definitely not mad, not even slightly. He moves his arms to lay around Johns waist and grips at the fabric of his shirt. Leaning in farther to deepen the kiss. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he had been crushing on John for a few years and had daydreamed about this moment for awhile. 

John moved one of his hands to Dave's neck. He was ecstatic because Dave hadn't pulled away with disgust, so he kept going. Finally putting all the pieces together in his head. He had a crush on Dave Strider. He pulled away to take a deep breath and mean while he looked at Dave's face for any signs. All he saw was a genuine smile. He grabbed the other boy and buried his own head in the others neck. He felt like crying, and he might have even started crying. He wasn't sure because all his emotions were mixed together. 

"This is what you were so worried about?" Dave whispered breathlessly into johns ear as he shifted his arms to wrap around Johns middle tightly. "Shut up, and hug me tighter..." John smiles and nuzzles his face deeper into Dave's shoulder. Dave though, looks over to the top of Johns bed then back down at the boy in his arms. "We should lay down, its late." Dave says quietly and tugs the other to the pillows and lays them both down. John separates himself from Dave to get comfy then immediately hides his face when he finally notices how close the two are. 

Dave laughs again and wraps an arm around john and closes his eyes "Try to sleep John, you deserve it." He gently kisses the brown haired boys forehead and snuggles into him. Both of them falling asleep soon after.


End file.
